


Until

by AlieSanvers



Series: Building a life together [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jay Danvers - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Sanvers is endgame, SingleMom!Doctor!Alex/Contractor!Maggie, Smut, sanvers meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlieSanvers/pseuds/AlieSanvers
Summary: Alex is a single mom and a doctor at National City Hospital. She could never imagine a life without her son in it. She has long accepted her heart would only ever belong to her son; and she is okay with that. That’s all she ever needed, anyway.Maggie is a general contractor. She’s a lonely soul, confined to live a lonely life.Until.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Building a life together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814686
Comments: 56
Kudos: 183





	Until

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Okay, this is my first time writing and sharing a Sanvers fic in English. So I really wanna start by saying that I am not a native English speaker, so there will probably be grammar errors and typos, and I want to apologize in advance for them.
> 
> That said, I'm really nervous about it. I've spent a lot of time considering if I really should do this and well, in the end, I decided to go for it. It honestly is my first time, so please, be kind. Also, special thanks to those great people who encouraged me to write and share it. You know who you are. It felt really good doing it, so thanks! ♥
> 
> *
> 
> The idea came up after seeing that IG video of the cute little girl on a shopping cart whimpering to her mom and suddenly saying a flirty ‘Hey!’ to a man who’s passing by. I thought it was hilarious and couldn’t help myself from imagining Alex being the mom and Maggie, the stranger. After that, I had a great idea (says _me_ ) of doing a mash-up with this idea I [tweeted](https://mobile.twitter.com/AlieSanvers/status/1265793755598159872?s=19) and that I came up with that IG story Flo shared about her backhouse being build. So voilà! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, JIC you don't know which video I'm referring to, [ here it is](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAsh8T-gQzc/). ;)

Going to the supermarket was Alex’s least favorite activity, and having to do it with her son, Jay, made it even worse. He would get bored and start to misbehave. Usually, when she needs to go grocery shopping, Alex leaves her son with her sister. But today Kara was stuck with work and she was running out of groceries, so there wasn’t any other choice. So here they were, Alex strolling the shopping cart with Jay seated on its baby seat, twisting and whimpering.

“Mommy!” He whined, “Wanna go home.”

“We will, Jay. Let’s just grab the essential and we’ll head out.” She answered patiently.

”I’m hungry!”

“I know, baby, that’s why we need to buy stuff so I can cook dinner tonight,” Alex explained. “What would you like Mommy to cook?”

“No, mommy, wanna go home now!” Jay demanded loudly.

Alex stopped her track and directing a serious gaze to her son, said “First grocery, then home,” in a gentle but firm tone, and continued with her task.

Jay dropped his head in defeat and kept quiet. For a few minutes, Alex was able to gather some things in peace and silence, until Jay spoke again.

“Mommy, done?” He asked with puppy eyes.

“Nope, we just got here, honey.” She answered while trying to decide between two different brands of bleach.

“But I wanna go home…”

“And we will,” Alex repeated patiently, deciding for the more expensive one and moving on to the breakfast food aisle. “Right after we finish here.”

Jay huffed and dropped his face on his hands, his elbows leaned on the handlebar cart. Alex couldn’t help but smile a sweet, tender smile at her son’s antics.

“I love you, you know? Even when you get so cranky,” she teased, pecking him on the head. “So, which cereal?” Alex asked, looking at the variety of cereal brands on the shelves.

“No, home.” 

“Oh, no cereal?” She raised her eyebrows. “What are you gonna have for breakfast tomorrow, then?”

“Don’t want cereal, wanna go home!” He whined again.

Truth be told, it was well after 4 p.m., and Alex had just picked him up from daycare, so it was actually fair for him to be this cranky and restless. He was tired and probably starving at this point.

“I’ll tell you what. You behave like the good boy I know you are and, after this, we’ll go for an ice-cream. What do you say?” Alex proposed, clearly catching the little boy’s attention as he grew silent.

“Even if we’re not supposed to eat ice-cream before dinner?”

“Yes.”

Jay threw a thoughtful look at his mom as if considering the offer, and with a firm nod he accepted.

“Alright,” Alex smiled. “We better hurry up then!”

The deal worked for the most part but, eventually, Jay started to get restless again.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, honey?” She answered as she read the description of a product.

“Down?”

“No, baby, we’re almost done.” 

“But mommy, I wanna walk,” he insisted.

“Just 5 more minutes,” Alex insisted back, never losing her patient tone.

“Maaaa”

“Whaaaat?” She mimicked.

“Down?”

“Nope.”

“Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy.”

“Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay,” she retorted, smirking at Jay’s forming frown. Alex was amazed at how much Jay was taking after the Danvers.

Jay frowned harder at her mom’s gibes and so he insisted. “Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy,” he started to get louder and louder, and the few people around started gawking at them. But Jay didn’t seem to care, as he continued with his insistent -albeit playful- tantrum, throwing his hands up and waving them around without purpose. “Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, momm-- _hey_ …” He suddenly said to a woman walking past them with a tone Alex has never heard come off his mouth before, his head snapping as the woman passed by. When Alex glanced up to see who Jay was directing to, her eyes landed on the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen.

All Alex could do at the realization was splutter a barely comprehensible " _What!"_ as she started laughing, although she didn’t know whether she was laughing at Jay’s antics or out of the nerves she suddenly felt when the woman passing by stopped and looked at them with an amused grin.

As a doctor, she’s met a lot of people in her life. Unfortunately, there were times when she had to deliver bad news, but most of the time she had the pleasure to deliver the good ones, and so when doing so she’d been reciprocated with a lot of different smiles. But never in her life had she seen a smile as bright, as board and as incredibly beautiful as the one she was seeing right now. Never in her life had she been smiled at with not one but two pairs of full, deep incredibly beautiful dimples.

“Hi!” She said back to Jay, clearly amused by the situation, and then rose her look from the kid to Alex. “Hi,” she said, her smile turning soft and kind.

“Hi,” Alex murmured, holding her eyes into the other woman’s. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until Jay’s voice brought them back.

“I’m Jay,” he introduced himself extending his hand.

At this, Alex was astonished, not sure how to react to her three-year-old son apparently _flirting_ with a beautiful woman.

Chuckling said beautiful woman took the offered tiny hand with her own. “Hello, Jay. I’m Maggie, it’s so nice to meet you,” she said in a kind voice, softly shaking his hand.

“You are so very pretty!” Jay blurted, in that sweet childish way.

“Jay! Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Alex squeaked out at the woman - _Maggie-_ , feeling utterly embarrassed at her son’s bluntness.

Maggie just chuckled at Alex’s painful expression. “It’s okay, he’s cute."

After another few seconds grinning at each other like two idiots, the brunette cleared her throat.

"Uh, I think I’m gonna…” She gestured with her hands. At Alex’s nod and with a last smile and a winkle at Jay, Maggie walked away, both Jay and Alex staring at her as she disappeared down the aisle.

When Alex came to, she threw an amused look at her son “Did you just-... I can’t believe you just flirted with a woman.” She laughed, shaking her head at her son.

After paying for everything in the check-out, Alex was struggling to carry Jay in one arm -clung to her right hip, his head leaning on her shoulder- and the bags with the other hand, trying very hard to keep balance.

“So you’ve been buzzing my ears off asking me to put you down and when you actually have to do it you don’t want to?” She groaned.

“Mhm,” Jay hummed nonchalantly, earning an eye roll from his Mom.

“Need a hand over there?” both Alex and Jay snapped their heads at the soft voice coming from behind and apparently speaking to them.

When Alex turned around, her eyes spot the beautiful brunette from earlier.

“Maggie!”

“Hi again, buddy!” She said with the same big, sweet smile as before. “You seem a bit overloaded there,” she then said, looking at Alex and pointing at Jay and the bags.

“Uh, yeah, okay, uh… thanks,” Alex blurted but just stood there.

“No problem,” they held a lingering look until Alex saw Maggie approach closer. “So, should I...?” She gestured again towards the bags.

“Oh! Right, yes, of course, thank you!” Alex extended her left arm, where the several bags were hanging from. Maggie grabbed all of them, after insisting that Alex had enough with the little guy. “Ah, much better,” Alex sighed in relief, flexing her almost cramped arm.

“That’s what I thought,” she smiled at her as they headed toward Alex’s car.

“Maggie, mommy’s buying me ice-cream, would you like one, too?”

“Jay!” Alex squeaked.

Maggie grinned at them, definitely amused at the little boy’s antics. “Why, thank you, Jay! I’m honored, but I'm affraid I can’t today.”

“Oh,” he murmured in a disappointed tone. "Okay."

“Maybe next time?”

“Okay,” he smiled and rested his head on Alex’s shoulder again.

“So, you got one hell of a flirtier there, huh?” She teased, nodding at Jay.

Alex giggled “Oh god, I’m so sorry about him,” she turned to look at her, resting a hand on Maggie’s forearm but quickly pulling away. “I don’t know how-”

“Hey, it’s fine, really. It was actually pretty hilarious. And extremely cute,” she assured.

When they approached the car, Alex first set Jay into his car seat and then turned to open the trunk. Once all the bags were in there, she closed the trunk and turned to Maggie.

“So…” Maggie started with a soft look in her eyes. “I never got your name.”

“Alex. Alex Danvers,” she extended her hand.

“It’s a pleasure, Alex Danvers,” Maggie smiled, shooking the offered hand.

“Yeah, you too.” For some strange reason she didn’t want to let go, so she didn’t. “And thank you for...” She said gesturing at the bags in the trunk with her other hand, suddenly feeling nervous again.

“No need to thank. I should be thanking your kid. He sure knows how to make a girl feel special,” she smirked, finally letting go of Alex’s hand.

“That little smug,” Alex chuckled, rolling her eyes. When they locked eyes again, Alex felt bold and ventured “I’m sure you're used to it, anyway? Getting hit on, I mean.”

“Not at a supermarket, that’s for sure,” Maggie laughed. “And certainly not by children. Or men, for that matter.” Maggie answered purposefully and with her eyes fixed on Alex’s.

Alex was caught off guard. She felt bold enough saying what she had said, she never really expected an actual answer from Maggie. She knew she was being expected to say something back, but she was unable to come up with a coherent answer so she opted for a polite smile instead.

“Well, I guess I should get going,” Maggie said, with a tinge that Alex dared to read as _disappointment_ in her tone.

“Yeah, me too,” she smiled. “It w-”

“I re-” 

They chuckled.

“You go first,” Maggie said.

“Just that it was really nice meeting you,” she lowered her head as if embarrassed of admitting it. “Awkward at first, but nice all the same.”

“Nah, c’mon, I was flattered,” she assured with a broad smile.

There was something about Maggie that had Alex dazed -her beauty, her attitude, her smile, or maybe it was just the dimples, _‘Oh, it was definitely the dimples’_ , Alex thought to herself-, and she didn’t want to stop talking to her. They held their eyes focused on each other for a few more seconds, totally abstracted of their surroundings. In the end, it was Jay - _again_ \- who brought them back to reality.

“Mommy!”

“Ah, that’s my cue.”

“Right, I heard he was promised some ice-cream.”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t keep him waiting any longer, he’s had a long day already.”

They nodded at each other and, after saying their goodbyes, started walking to their cars. When Alex noted that Maggie was getting into a pickup parked next to her car, she squinted at it and read the _Sawyer General Contractor_ caption plotted on the side of the car.

“You work in construction?” She found herself asking, her words not asking for permission before coming out.

“Yeah, I have my own business, actually. Why?”

“Well, I’ve been wanting to do some home remodeling,” Alex, once again, was surprised to let those words out of her mouth.

“Oh?”

“Uh, nevermind, forget I even said anything,” she waved a dismissive hand, suddenly feeling dumb at the mere idea. Feeling her cheeks starting to flush again, she turned to get into her car.

“No, hey, I’m actually interested!” She said, walking back to Alex while reaching to her back pocket and taking her business card from her wallet. “Here, there is my website. Give it a look and if you like my work give me a call,” she offered her the card but when Alex took it she didn’t let go. “Deal?”

Alex pulled softly but Maggie still didn’t let go. She glanced up at her, meeting Maggie’s playful, albeit expectant, look. She bit the inside of her cheek as if considering the offer and finally nodded. “Deal.”

They shared a last smile and without much further, parted their ways.

* * *

“I didn’t know you wanted to make renovations to your house,” Kara commented, pouring some coffee for herself and Alex while the latter visited Maggie’s company’s website on Kara’s laptop.

“I didn’t,” she absentmindedly said, scrolling down the page. Catching her sister’s confused frown, she sighed. “The other day the strangest thing happened to me,” she began, and without saving a single detail she told her sister everything that happened at the supermarket when she met Maggie.

“Jay what?!”

“What you heard,” Alex chuckled at the memory. “It was hilarious! You know how that guy from Friends flirts with every single girl saying ‘how you doin’’? Well, it was just like that!”

“Oh my god, how did I miss that?!”

“And I swear to god I thought I was gonna pass out of embarrassment, but then she was laughing too and thought it was actually hilarious _and_ cute, so.” She shrugged, playfully batting her eyelashes.

“Which it clearly was!” Kara agreed with an amused smile. Seeing her sister’s expression, she continued in a more serious tone. “So anyway, back to the topic in question, let me see if I understand. You’re basically saying you want to remodel your house because you met a woman-”

“A beautiful woman,” Alex remarked.

Rolling her eyes, Kara continued, “At a supermarket, who happens to be a contractor?”

“Okay, you make it sound like it doesn’t make any sense.”

“It kinda doesn’t,” Kara said, fixing her glasses.

“It’s just I thought it could actually be a great idea to freshen up my house,” she shrugged. “Like, maybe turn the extra room into a playroom for Jay, you know?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kara snorted.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“I just think you’re making excuses to see this woman again.”

“What?! No! That’s- That’s not it, you’re-” Alex started to babble, “You’re wrong.”

“Right.”

“I’m not!” Alex squeaked. “I just- I… nevermind,” she stood up closing the lid of Kara’s laptop and headed for the door.

“No, Alex,” Kara took her sister’s hand in hers, stopping her from escaping. “C’mon, talk to me,” she asked softly. “What is it?”

“Kara.”

“I know you, okay? I know there’s something bothering you so, please, talk to me. I wanna help.”

Alex seated again, sighed deeply, and started. “It’s not so much that bothers but confuses me.”

“Okay...?”

“It’s been so long since I felt this way, you know? Since I liked someone _that way_.” She confessed.

Kara only nodded, encouraging her to keep going. 

“It just, it made me think of... stuff.”

“Like?”

“Like the simple things, you know? Dating, flirting, _sex_ …” She lowered her look as if embarrassed at the admission. “And even stuff like sharing moments with Jay and someone else. Like, it made me think that maybe Jay would like that too, would _want_ that too. I… I don’t know, it’s just- I mean, I thought I had everything figured it out by now, you know? Like, I was okay, I didn’t need anyone else in my life, I had all I ever needed to be happy, to feel complete. But then these stupid thoughts and insecurities suddenly emerge and it confuses me. Because I’m not so sure about anything anymore, and I don’t know if it’s just a passing thing or if it is actually real.”

Kara took her hand again, this time with a firmer grip. “I don’t think there’s anything stupid about that, Alex. I think that it’s only natural that you feel this way, that you want to be something more than just Jay’s mom. Alex, you are _allowed_ to live your life, too. I think that what’s not fair at all is that you miss the opportunity to _love_ and to _be loved_ just because you’re afraid, just because you are comfortable with your life. You could get so much more than just comfort, Alex. You could get happiness.”

“It’s not that easy, Kara.”

“I’m not saying it is, I’m just saying you should try.” Kara offered her a comforting smile. “Wanna know what else I think? I think if you like her, or whoever you might like, then you should go for it, you should ask them out and give it a chance, give _yourself_ a chance, without having to make any excuses.”

After a brief moment of silence, Kara added. “I know Jay means the world to you and that you love him with your life, but I also know that there’s more to life than this, and you deserve everything good you can get out of it.”

Alex nodded, though she wasn’t able to hold her tears back any longer.

“I… I really have to go, now. Gotta pick up Jay from daycare.”

“Okay. Just, think about it, okay? Remember, you deserve it.”

She stood again, only this time instead of turning to the door, she turned to her sister.

“Thank you,” she whispered, giving Kara the most heartfelt hug she could have given her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sis. And I want you to be happy!”

“I know,” Alex smiled softly, wiping out her tears with the back of her right index finger.

“So, will you call her?” Kara teased, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“I’ll think about it.”

* * *

And she did… think about it. A lot. For days and nights, it was all Alex could think about. But she never actually called her. She couldn’t do it. She would dial Maggie’s phone number but ended up backing off. Every single time.

* * *

It was the end of her shift on a Monday, and Alex was in the locker room changing out of her work clothes, eager to get out of the hospital. She had just finished her shift and was now preparing to go meet Jay and Kara at her house since Kara had been kind enough to pick him up from daycare today. After tying her boots, she grabbed her phone from her back pocket and texted her sister.

Hey, about to leave work. Fancy Chinese?

Sure!

Though it’s an extra potsticker kinda night, I’ll warn you

When isn't it?

Alex smiled at the tease as she put her phone away. Ready to leave, the door suddenly opened as a nurse came into the room.

“Oh, good! You’re still here,” the nurse said, with quick breathing.

“On my way out, actually,” Alex grimaced, trying to sneak out quickly, as she knew what was coming.

“Please, Dr. Danvers, a patient just came into the emergency room. It seems to be a broken wrist, they already took an x-ray but-”

“Isn’t Olsen on shift?” She interjected.

“He’s in the O.R.”

“Okay, what about Lane?”

“She’s delivering.”

“Schott?”

“His shift doesn’t start until 6 pm.”

“Vasquez?”

“Off today.”

“You gotta be kidding me,” Alex sighed. “Okay, I’ll take care,” she grunted as she started stumping her way up the Emergency room to the waiting patient.

It was just a broken arm, anyway. She would cast it up and send them home. Then she would finally be able to go to her son and sister.

Walking into the emergency room she spotted the patient, a dark-haired woman sitting on the bed giving her back at her and grabbing her right arm with her left hand in a protective way. She sighed one last heavy breath and, putting on a pair of latex gloves and turning back into doctor mode, started walking towards her.

“Okay, I’m Dr. Danvers, what do we have-”

But when her eyes met her patient’s she felt the world stop moving. It was Maggie Sawyer, the woman she had spent days and nights thinking about.

“Oh.”

“Hello, Dr. Danvers, it’s been a hot minute.” Maggie greeted, a big dimpled smile on her face.

“H-Hi, uh… Maggie, right?” _As if_.

“Yeah, you remembered,” she replied in a surprised tone.

“Sure,” Alex nonchalantly offered. But in her head, all she could think about was ‘ _you’ve no idea_ _how_ _I remember_ ’.

Shaking off her thoughts, she cleared her throat.

“Uh, may I?” She carefully took her patient’s injured hand. At the contact, she couldn’t stop herself from noting how soft and warm Maggie’s skin felt. “So, how did this happen?” She asked, properly focusing on the wrist and assessing the injury.

“Ugh, at work. Asshole didn't warn me the ladder had a loose step, so I fell flat on my arm.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. These kinds of risks they come with the job, so.” Maggie shrugged.

They fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence for a moment, while Alex carefully assessed the injury, softly pulling and twisting Maggie’s right wrist. When Maggie winced, Alex glanced up at her but was unable to hold her look.

“That hurt?” She asked, focusing her eyes back on the wrist.

“Kinda.”

“‘Kinda’?” This time Alex looked at her raising her eyebrows.

“I mean, it’s not broken, right? It doesn’t seem broken.”

“Oh, excuse me, are you the doctor here?” She asked sarcastically.

Maggie looked down at her lap. “I’m sorry, it’s just- It _can’t_ be broken.”

“Relax, it doesn’t seem broken but still, we have to wait for the-”

“Dr. Danvers?” Interrupted a nurse walking towards them. “The patient’s x-ray,” she said, handing her the x-ray sheet and walking away.

“Let’s see,” Alex murmured, setting the sheet on the sheet-glass and turning its light on.

After looking at it for a second, she turned to her patient and smiled.

“Well, the good news is it definitely isn’t broken, just sprained,” Alex asserted. “So, lucky for you, you’ll only have to wear a splint for a few weeks and it’ll heal nice.”

“And the bad news?”

“You’ll have to fully rest your hand for at least a week. And by that, I mean no movement whatsoever.”

“Shit,” Maggie sighed.

“C’mon, it’s not that bad.”

“Well, I work in construction,” she explained like it was obvious. “ _And_ am a lesbian. So yes, it _is_ bad,” she frowned dramatically.

“Right. Of course,” Alex swallowed, taken aback by Maggie’s comment.

Noting Alex’s reaction, Maggie chuckled. “Relax, Danvers, I was joking. I mean, not about being gay, but about this,” she lifted her right wrist, “being that bad since, one, I’m single at the moment, and two, I’m left-handed,” she smirked, winking at Alex.

“Oh, t-that’s good. It’s, uh, it’s great,” she spluttered, feeling her cheeks starting to blush. “For you, I mean.”

“Well, not just for me, but yeah,” Maggie agreed, still smirking, apparently enjoying teasing Alex. “Okay, what now?”

“What, uh, what do you mean?”

Maggie raised her right arm and with her left index pointed to her wrist.

“Oh, right. Uh, now you’re going to stay here while I go for the splint, okay?”

“Not going anywhere, doc.”

She stood and started walking towards the supply room. In all honesty, she was aware that she had a perfectly located cabinet just in front of the bed, but she needed to get out of there, or else she wouldn’t keep herself together any longer. She had humiliated herself enough already.

When she got to the supply room she grabbed her phone from her back pocket and texted her sister.

You won’t believe what just happened!

What?!

OMG did you crash? You should already be here.

No, Kara!

Or, I don’t know, maybe that’d be better.

Okay, tell me!

She’s here!

She? She who?

She!

Maggie! Do you remember Maggie?

Oh

Oh!

And when you say here, you mean at the hospital?

Yes

OMG is she okay?!

Or, did she come see you?

Wait, did you finally ask her out?

No!

I mean, yes she’s ok. And no, of course I didn’t!

Okay, then I’m confused

She came in an emergency, but she’s okay, just a sprain.

Oh, okay then. That’s good.

So, are you on your way now?

No, she’s still here. We’re not done, yet.

Done? Done what? *Smirk emoji*

Ugh! Nursing her! KARA!

Lol okay don’t shout at me

Wait, why are you texting me if you’re with her?

I left her room for a second

I was making a foul out of myself in there

haha

Totally imagine it

*laughing out loud emoji*

ugh, I hate you

You don’t.

Okay, so what are you going to do?

What do you mean?

Seriously, Alex?!

I’m asking if you’re gonna ask her out?

Of course I’m not! Kara, I’m her doctor

Your excuses grow lousier every day

Shut up!

whatever, you know I’m right.

Ask her out

No!

And now I’m gonna go, she’s waiting for me

I’m sure she is

*smirk emoji*

GROW UP!

And you GROW SOME!

Rolling her eyes and not dignifying that last text with a reply, she pulled her phone away and, almost forgetting, grabbed the splint she ‘came for’ and the wrapping bandage.

“Okay, ready?” She asked Maggie, crossing around the bed where she was sitting and taking a seat on her stool.

Maggie nodded and extended her right arm to Alex.

“So, I take it you didn’t like my work?” Maggie started, as Alex started fixing the wrapping bandage on her wrist.

“I’m sorry?” Alex glanced up at Maggie, confused by the question.

“You never called.”

“Oh!”

“It’s alright, though. If you didn’t, I mean.”

“No, it wasn’t that,” Alex rushed to assure. “I actually really liked it,” she said, honestly.

“Okay?”

“I, well, I’ve been kinda busy, that’s all,” she lied, but hoping it sounded at least believable.

“Right. Kids, and family, and work. The whole package, right?” She asked, and Alex noted that Maggie did a special emphasis on the word ‘family’.

“It’s just Jay and me, but yeah, work can be a little unpredictable and consuming sometimes.”

“Oh, okay,” she smiled intently, and Alex _knew_ what Maggie was answering to. “So, how is the little smug doing, by the way?”

“He’s great! “ She answered, relieved that Maggie had changed the topic to a lighter one.

“Still flirting around?”

“Oh, apparently that was just a _you_ -thing, so,” Alex laughed, as she finished with the wrapping bandage and started with the splint.

“It better be, I wouldn’t like to be _just_ another one of his conquers,” she joked, winking at Alex.

“Nah, you could never,” Alex murmured, completely absentmindedly as she finished wrapping the splint. When her brain finally caught up with what her mouth had said, she looked at Maggie’s eyes and met an amused pair of raised eyebrows. “You’re done!” She blurted, quickly getting up from her stool and looking at anywhere but Maggie.

“Uh, you should rest your wrist, avoid any unnecessary movement, and put ice on it for about 20 minutes 2 or 3 times a day. Also, if it bothers you or if you feel any pain you can have some Advil or Tylenol, either will do the job.”

“Great, thank you, Danvers,” Maggie smiled.

“No problem,” she nodded. “You’ll want to get it checked in about a week, though. Just in case you’ll need P.T.”

“Am I going to see you again then?”

“Oh, uh… I mean, you should probably make an appointment with an actual trauma specialist,” she said with a slight twitch of her mouth.

“Oh, okay,” Maggie nodded, a disappointed look in her eyes.

Alex knew that this was the moment to be brave and ask Maggie out on a date. She wanted to do it so much and she knew it was the perfect moment. Maggie had been hinting her interest on her, she had indeed noted that, she wasn’t _that_ dumb. So she was going to do it, she decided. She was going to ask Maggie out.

“Would-”

“I’d-”

Again, both chuckled and Maggie gestured at her to go first.

“Maggie, would you like to-”

“Dr. Danvers?” Both turned their heads to look at the nurse walking towards them. “Would you please sign the patient’s medical chart?” She asked holding up the paper in her hand.

“Uh, yeah,” she offered an apologetic smile at Maggie and did as asked.

Once the nurse was gone, Maggie was eager to resume their conversation. “So, you were saying?”

But all that courage she felt when she first tried to say something suddenly was placated by a wave of trepidation that took over her completely.

“Uh… I, well, I just wanted to know if you’re still up for the remodeling thing?” She spluttered, but only because it was the first thing that crossed her mind.

“Oh…” Maggie muttered, almost surprised at the proposal, surely not expecting that to be the question. “Uh, sure, yeah,” she answered. “Not for at least a couple of weeks, though,” she held up her wrist in explanation. “But yeah.”

“Okay. Great!” Alex squeaked. Clearing her throat, she continued. “Should we set a date right now or…?”

“Just tell me when you are available and I’ll make it work for me,” Maggie nodded. “Oh, and your address, of course.”

“How about a Saturday? It’s more likely I won’t end up canceling over work than on a weekday.”

“Sure. Actually, how about next Saturday? I probably won’t be able to start doing anything until I’m fully recovered but still you could show me the place and share with me what you have on mind. What do you say?”

“Alright,” Alex smiled in agreement.

“Still have my card?”

“Yes. Although,” she said, pulling her phone out her back pocket again. “Here, add your number,” she handed it to Maggie. When Maggie handed the phone back, she started typing a text. “I’m sending you my address. And now, you’ll have my number, too,” she smiled.

“Okay,” Maggie smiled back.

“Okay,” she repeated, suddenly disappointed that it was time to say goodbye. “I’ll see you on Saturday, then?”

“It’s a deal.”

“Great,” Alex smiled.

“It was nice seeing you again, Danvers. Small world, isn’t it?”

“Right?” Alex laughed.

Maggie nodded and pulling her black leather jacket on, offered one last smile at Alex.

“Okay, I should run now.”

“What, you got a hot date or something?”

Glancing up, Maggie smirked. “No, I do not. Although I must say, I find it quite interesting that you’re concerned about my dating life."

“I was… you know, just kidding,” Alex mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she scoffed as if her joking was obvious.

“Alright,” Maggie nodded, still smirking. “Just so you know, though, no hot date. I just want to go home and rest a little. It’s been a day.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, I can only imagine.”

“Thanks again, Danvers, for, you know, fixing me up.”

“Of course.”

“See you around,” Maggie said, before turning on her heels and walking away.

“Yeah, see you, Maggie,” she said back as she watched her leave.

When Maggie disappeared, she let out a long breath she didn’t even know she was holding. ‘ _What the hell just happened?!_ ’ she whispered to herself, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

She softly shook her head, letting out a soft laugh as she walked back to the locker room to pick up her stuff and finally go to Kara’s. It was time to start figuring out what the hell she needed to remodel in her house.

* * *

The week passed by in a rush, and now it was Saturday and Alex was in her home waiting for Maggie. Kara had offered to take Jay for lunch while Alex showed Maggie what they had decided to do in the spare room she had in her house.

Alex knew that it was ridiculous. In fact, Kada had made sure to let her know how ridiculous she thought it was, but now there was no turning back. So there she was, sitting on her living-room couch fidgeting with her phone, clearly nervous about the situation. Maybe she was hoping for Maggie to hurry up; maybe she was hoping for Maggie to text her saying that something had come up and she wouldn’t be able to make it. She didn’t know which one. What she did know was that she wanted all this charade to be fucking over.

The doorbell brought her out of her thoughts, and a feeling of dread suddenly took over her. It wasn’t that she was _afraid_ of Maggie. It was just that she made her nervous. Something about the brunette made her feel and do stuff that she never did before, and it terrified her. She knew she liked her, that was an understatement, but it was something more than that. Alex had met many people she actually liked in her life. She had dated a fair amount of women in the past -before Jay-, and she had fallen in love once or twice. But never any of those women made her feel the way Maggie did, and that was what unsettled her. The fact that Maggie made her question everything she was so sure about in her life, _that_ was what scared her. Not Maggie, but what Maggie did to her. And what made it worse, she had the feeling that Maggie could actually see right through her.

Another ring pulled her out of her thoughts, and Alex realized she had been lost in her thoughts while someone- _Maggie_ \- was still waiting at the door. She shook her thoughts away and compelled herself to keep her shit together.

“Hi,” she greeted her when she opened the door.

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie greeted back, a big smile on her face and a tool bag hanging off her shoulder.

The moment Alex saw that smile on Maggie’s face, she knew she was a goner.

“Thought maybe you weren’t home,” Maggie said, as she entered the house. “Or maybe I had the wrong address.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I was… busy, with something,” she lied while closing the door.

“Do you, uh, would you prefer to reschedule? I can-”

“No!” Alex rushed, suddenly aware of how her excuse might had come up. “No, I meant I was just… Ugh, nevermind, don’t worry, I’ve got plenty of time,” she lamely said. “How, uh, how’s the wrist?” She asked, probably because she actually wanted to know, but also probably because she wanted to change the subject.

“Much better! It almost doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Great, I’m glad!”

Maggie nodded at her and started looking around the house.

“You’ve got a nice home, Danvers. May I?” She asked, gesturing inside.

“Of course, come on, I’ll give you the tour,” Alex smiled and started walking Maggie around the house.

“So, is the little smug around?” Maggie asked as Alex started showing her the house.

“Nah, he’s with my sister. She took him for lunch.”

“Pity. I would’ve really liked to see him again.”

“Oh, I’m sure he would have liked that too,” Alex deadpanned.

“Jealous, Danvers?”

“Yeah, right!” Alex scoffed.

When Alex finished showing Maggie the house, they walked back into the spare room, the one Alex decided she ‘wanted’ to remodel. It was full of old stuff neither she nor Jay used anymore, like clothes, toys, an old big desk, and a stationary bike she might have used twice before placing it among the useless stuff. It was actually a good idea to finally get rid of all that and put the room to good use. ‘ _After all, it was a nice and big space that was being wasted_ ’ Alex would say.

“I like your style, Danvers,” Maggie said, hands on her hips and smile on her face. “You have good taste.”

“Thanks,” she smiled.

“It’s the truth,” Maggie assured. “So, tell me what is it that you’d like to do here.”

“Well, for starters I’d like to get rid of all this stuff. I’d like to send everything to goodwill.”

“Good idea. If you want me to take care of that I can do it,” Maggie offered.

“Sure, great.”

“So, what did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking it’d be nice to turn this place into a playroom, for Jay.” She said, hands on her hips and an excited smile on her face as if expecting an approvment from Maggie.

Maggie nodded and shrugged at her.

“I mean, it’s a good idea, right? I think Jay would really like it. What do you say?”

“What do _I_ say?” Maggie chuckled at the question. “Alex, it’s _your_ house, it’s _your_ son, and it’s _your_ money. I’m only here to follow orders and, eventually, to advise you on certain aspects regarding the job. Everything else is your call,” Maggie said, with a sudden serious and professional tone.

“Yeah! No, of course, I know,” Alex sputtered, surprised at Maggie's reaction. “I was just-”

“Alex, can I ask you a question?”

Alex nodded.

“Do you really want to remodel your house?”

“Wh-What do you mean?” Alex stammered.

“I’ve been on the job for a while, now. And I can very much tell between someone that knows very well what they want; and someone who has no idea what the hell they want. But even when I have to work with someone who does not have the tiniest clue of what they want, I still know that they want something done and I can eventually guide them through it. But you…” Maggie said, slightly shaking her head. “I don’t think there’s actually anything you want to change in your house, nor that needs to be changed, for that matter.”

While Maggie talked Alex stood motionless, blinking and gaping at her, not sure of what to do or what to say at the other woman’s precise accusations.

“I mean, your house is clearly new. Like, made from scratch. The rooms are spacious, walls and furniture look like no one even lives here, pretty sure the pipeline works perfectly, and your kid’s room has its own playroom in it. So please, Alex, tell me. What am I really doing here?” Maggie finally asked arms crossed on her chest and eyes fixed on hers.

Alex knew her cover had been blown, that she had been busted. So, what was the point in pretending, anymore? She questioned herself. But now she had been asked a question and she needed to answer. She owed her at least that to Maggie; after all, she _had_ been kind of playing with her.

But the thing was, she didn’t know what to say. How to answer that question. So she did what she did best. She acted on impulse. And her impulse pushed her to step closer to Maggie, cup her cheeks and lean on her, taking Maggie’s lips into hers.

To say Maggie was surprised at the kiss was an understatement. Of all the answers she was expecting, a kiss probably wasn’t one of them. Alex suddenly feared she was making a big mistake and that Maggie would think all this was just a trap Alex set to take advantage of her. And Alex wouldn’t even blame her for thinking that. But it was in that instant when Alex was questioning her actions and about to pull out, that she felt Maggie rest her left hand on her cheek and put the other softly on her waist, as she started to return the kiss.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but in that moment Alex felt her world turn upside down. She had kissed Maggie and Maggie had kissed her back. And now they were looking right into each other’s eyes, Alex’s hands timidly resting on her chest as Maggie’s left hand softly placed a thread of hair behind her ear.

“Wow,” Alex breathed, a numb grin on her face.

“Yeah, I know,” Maggie whispered back.

“Was that… was that okay?”

“You kidding me? That was more than okay, Alex,” Maggie laughed.

“Yeah?” Alex asked as if surprised by Maggie’s answer.

“Alex, if by any chance you didn’t notice before, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I guess I was just waiting for you to make the move. I wasn’t sure you felt the same way.”

“Oh, come on!” Alex said in disbelief.

“Okay, I kind of suspected. You were always a little… flustered, shall we say, the few times we saw each other.”

“Oh my god! I know, I’m such a mess!” Alex said, taking both hands to her face, trying to hide her flustered cheeks.

“Hey, you’re not,” Maggie laughed. “But, I’m glad you did, in the end,” Maggie said, a slight smile on her face.

They stood there looking at each other, wordless, until Maggie reached up and started kissing her again. This time the kiss wasn’t like the first one, soft and almost chaste. This time, it was a kiss filled with passion and something more; something almost dangerous if they weren’t careful. Something very much like _want_.

So Maggie herself was the one to pull away before everything could spiral into something they wouldn’t be able to control anymore.

“Wait, Alex,” she breathed, her chest heaving from excitement.

“What? What?” She blurted, not looking any more gathered than Maggie.

“Should we talk about this?” Maggie questioned, though she didn’t seem to want to talk about anything at this moment.

“Oh, yeah… sure,” she cleared her throat and threaded her fingers through her hair, trying to compose herself. “How about we talk about whatever you want to talk after?”

A mischievous smirk formed on Maggie's face. “After, huh?”

“Yeah, after,” she breathed, grasping the back of Maggie’s neck with one hand pulling her back into a passionate kiss.

And as it was expected, once they started, they couldn’t stop anymore. Neither they wanted to.

Maggie put both her hands on Alex’s hips and started stumbling forward until Alex’s back hit the wall. She immediately got rid of her black leather jacket as well as her splint, assuring Alex between kisses that she was alright and that her wrist didn’t hurt. Alex knew that it was against medical advice to take it off in the middle of the healing process, but she also wasn’t in the proper state of mind to even form a coherent sentence when Maggie had her tongue doing wonders on her ear. Alex groaned when she felt Maggie’s tongue slipping in her mouth and took the chance to deepen the kiss, starting a battle for dominance with her own. ‘ _Fuck!_ ’ Alex moaned when Maggie pressed one thigh between her legs and started rolling her hips against her. Never stopping grinding against Alex’s center, Maggie started going down Alex’s neck, kissing every single spot on her right side, until she found a particular one where at the mere contact Alex let out a deep groan of pleasure. That seemed to encourage Maggie to thrust her hands inside Alex’s shirt as she kept kissing hard and sucking at Alex’s neck.

Hands under her shirt, Maggie let them wander across Alex’s toned stomach, softly tracing her ribs. She started to caress Alex’s breasts through her bra, providing just the right amount of pressure. With a quick look into her eyes, Maggie asked for permission to remove the annoying pieces of garment. At Alex’s nod, Maggie didn’t waste a second and pulled the shirt off before reaching behind Alex’s back to unclasp her bra. Once Alex was topless, Maggie groaned a throaty ‘ _Fuck, you’re beautiful’_ as her eyes fixed on Alex’s breasts. Maggie glanced up at Alex with a predatory look in her eyes and bent down to start kissing Alex’s chest, flicking her tongue across one nipple as she rolled the other between her fingers, feeling both of them hardening beneath her touch.

“Maggie,” Alex panted, threading her fingers through Maggie’s hair as her breasts got all the attention. “Come here.” When Maggie obliged she started kissing her hard again. “Take this off?” She mumbled between kisses, pulling at Maggie’s flannel.

“Mhm, you do it,” Maggie breathed, challenging Alex while her hands started moving down to Alex’s jeans.

Alex moaned in response.

While Alex worked on the button up, Maggie quickly undid the button and zipper of Alex’s jeans. Maggie started kissing Alex again, with so much passion and want, and once Alex finished unbuttoning her shirt she put her arms around Maggie’s neck losing herself into the kiss. Never stopping their kiss, Maggie trailed her hands from Alex’s strong shoulder blades down to the small of her back pushing them under the waistband of her jeans, grabbing and squeezing with both of her hands Alex’s ass as she shifted one thigh again between Alex’s legs and pressed against her center.

Alex let out a loud moan through the kiss, not only the pressure in her center but also Maggie firmly grabbing her ass were driving her crazy. She thrust her hands underneath Maggie's shirt through its neck, finally taking it off and leaving Maggie on her bra. After another heavy make-out session, she felt Maggie trail kisses down her neck, through her chest and down her stomach as she slowly kneeled in front of her. At the sight of Maggie kneeling in front of her, looking up at her with lustful eyes, Alex felt desire spark in a whole new level.

Never did she imagine _this_ being how the remodeling idea would go. But now that it was actually happening, she wasn’t about to stop or second guess it. Not by any chance. And definitely not when Maggie was fucking her this thoroughly and this hard.

* * *

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked as she buttoned her jeans.

“Yeah, I’m just…” Alex trailed, biting the inside of her cheek.

“What?”

“This isn't how I pictured this going,” Alex laughed, sheepishly.

“Oh?”

“I mean, it was definitely a thousand times better, “ she assured. “But still.”

“Yeah, I get it. It took me by surprise, too.”

“Your hand okay?”

“Yeah,” Maggie replied, moving her wrist. “Feels okay.”

“It sure felt good a few minutes ago,” Alex said, biting her lower lip.

“Oh, yeah?” Maggie smirked, leaning purposefully again into Alex.

“Oh, yeah!” Still grinning, she met Maggie in a gentle kiss.

But they didn’t seem to know how to keep it that way, as the kiss started to grow with renewed passion and want. They probably would have taken this to Alex’s bed if it wasn’t for an insisting ringing coming from the front door.

“Fuck!” Alex swore, suddenly recognizing the ringing as her doorbell. “It’s my sister! With my son!”

“Shit!”

“Clothes! Quickly!” Alex ordered as she tried to find her own clothes among the clothes strewn across the floor.

They dressed at full speed and when Alex made sure both were presentable, she finally strode across the house to open the door.

“Mommy!” Jay chirped as he threw his arms up asking his mommy to lift him.

“Hi, baby!” Alex obliged, hoisting Jay on her right hip. “How did it go?!”

“Great! Auntie Kara bought me a Happy Meal and then took me to the amusement park and we had so much fun!” he cheered.

“Wow, that’s great! Isn’t Auntie Kara the best?” She winked at her sister, offering her a grateful smile.

“Yeah, we had fun, didn’t we, JJ?” Kara cheered too, playfully tickling at her nephew. “So! How did it go with _Maggie_?” She asked in a suggestive tone.

“Maggie?” Jay chimed in, the name catching his attention.

“Well…” squealed, a bashful look in her face.

At the sound of a throat clearing, the three of them whipped their heads to spot the source of the sound. Maggie walked into the living room with a coy pace.

“Maggie!” Jay suddenly whooped, climbing down his mommy’s arms to greet Maggie.

“Hey, buddy!” Maggie smiled, squatting down in front of him. She really liked Jay. “How are you today?”

“Good! My Auntie Kara bought me cotton sugar in the Park, but don’t tell mama!” He hissed.

“Oh! Okay, buddy, I won’t say a word, I promise,” Maggie winked at him, amused by his ways.

“And look!” He chirped, holding up a book to show her. “We won this book!”

“Oh my god, that’s awesome, buddy! Books are great, I love books!”

“Me too! Do you want to read it with me?” Jay asked with a big smile.

“Jay, why don’t you go wash your hands first?” Alex spoke before Maggie could answer.

“And then we can read the book together?” He insisted.

“I don’t know about today, but maybe another time, okay?” She tried to be careful. She didn’t want to let her son down, but neither did she want to make Maggie feel like she had to engage in a situation she didn’t want anything to do with.

“Okay, mommy…” said Jay, receiving another wink from Maggie as she rose and walking to the bathroom to wash his hands.

“Kara, this is Maggie, my… uh, contractor. Maggie, this is my sister, Kara.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara,” Maggie politely extended her hand.

“You too, Maggie. I’ve heard a lot about you,” she smirked, reciprocating the gesture.

“Oh?” Maggie quickly looked at Alex, who was glaring at her sister.

“You know, about the remodeling thing,” Kara clarified, suddenly feeling a little threatened by her sister’s glare.

“Right,” Maggie nodded, trying to hide her own smirk, although not doing a great job at it judging from Alex’s reddening cheeks. “Well, I’d love to keep chatting but I really have to go,” she said, grabbing her tool bag.

“Maggie, are you not staying?” Jay asked, coming back from the bathroom.

“Sorry, buddy, I can’t be late for work,” she said, a feeling of guilt creeping up for saying ‘no’ to the little boy for a second time. 

“Okay…” Jay murmured, disappointed again.

“But, if your mom agrees, maybe we can meet one of these days?” She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Can we, mommy?!”

“Uh, sure, hun,” she smiled at her son.

“Great!”

“Yeah!” Maggie grinned, holding up her hand and hi-fiving Jay. “Okay, gotta run, now. Uh, Alex? Would you walk me to the door? I’d like to discuss the final stuff on…, you know.”

“Yeah! Sure, of course.”

When they made sure they were alone again and away from prying eyes, they both smiled at each other.

“Hey, so…”

“Yeah, so…”

Both laughed at themselves and Alex spoke first.

“You didn’t have to do that with Jay, by the way,” she said, in a sweet tone.

“I know, but I meant it,” Maggie said honestly. She took a glance at her watch and spoke again. “Alex, I really have to go now, have a client to meet. But, uh… I’d like to take you out on a date.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Would you like that?”

“Yeah! Yes, I’d really like that.”

“Great. So, I’ll call you?”

“Okay,” Alex smiled and lowered her head, biting her lower lip.

“Hey,” Maggie raised her hand lifting up Alex’s head by the chin. “I had a really good time, today.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Both shared another complice smile and in a swift move, Maggie kissed Alex softly on the lips.

“See you around, Danvers.”

“See you, Maggie,” she whispered, a stunned smile on her face as she watched Maggie go.

“Okay, what the hell was that?!” Alex heard her sister ask.

“Oh, you won’t even start to believe me!” Alex mumbled as she closed the door.

* * *

That same night, Maggie texted her to set a day for their date. They exchanged flirty messages and dopey smiles. Alex couldn’t believe this was actually happening, and she was so excited she couldn’t wait until Tuesday night.

But when Tuesday night came, Alex was feeling so nervous that she started to second guess her decisions.

“Do you think I’m being reckless? Like, I’m rushing into things?” Alex asked her sister, surely feeling more than a little nervous. “Because I do, and I don’t think this is normal.”

“Alex, you two fucked on a desk in what was supposed to be a work meeting. Nothing about you two is normal.”

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister, though couldn’t stop her cheeks from reddening. “I’m so freaking nervous!”

“Relax, you’ve got nothing to be nervous about. You’re a beautiful, successful, amazing woman, she’s the one who should be nervous!”

“Yeah, sure…” she scoffed.

“Alex,” Kara said in a serious tone. “I mean it, okay? You are a special human being, don’t you ever doubt that!”

“I love you,” Alex said, an emotional look in her eyes.

“I love you, too,” Kara smiled and hugged her firmly. “Now, hurry up, she’ll be here any moment!”

As if on queue, the doorbell rang announcing Maggie’s arrival.

“Shit! My hair!” She hissed, taking her hands up to her hair.

“Your hair’s perfect! Relax, Alex, and enjoy it!” She said as she pushed her sister towards the door. “Oh, hey! Don’t forget your clutch!”

“Thanks. Wish me luck?”

“You won’t need it. C’mon, don’t leave the lady waiting!” Kara winked at her and with a soft kiss on her sister’s cheek, she went her way up the stairs to Jay’s room.

She took a deep breath and let go before opening the door.

“Hi!” She greened at Maggie, who was standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

“Wow, Alex…” Maggie gasped. “You look incredibly beautiful,” she said, jaw-dropping at the floral dress Alex choose to wear.

“Thanks,” Alex let a shy smile form on her face. “You, uh, you look very handsome yourself,” she said, taking in Maggie’s outfit.

“Here, for you,” Maggie handed her the bouquet. “I hope you like them.”

“Oh my god, they’re beautiful, of course I like them. Who doesn’t like roses?!”

“We should get going if we want to make it on time for our reservation,” Maggie said after checking the time.

“Sure, let me just, one sec,” she got into the house again to leave the bouquet on the living room table.

When she got out again, Maggie was waiting at the car, standing beside the passenger side with the door open; a full dimpled smile on her face.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Alex grinned and eagerly got into the car.

When they arrived at the restaurant -a fancy Italian place-, the waiter assigned to their table served them and took their orders. Once they did, and the waiter excused himself, Alex let go a deep breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

“Wow, are you hating it already?” Maggie joked.

“No!” Alex blurted, unconsciously placing her hand over Maggie’s. “Of course, not.”

“Tell me,” Maggie asked, softly tracing her thumb over Alex’s hand.

“I was so nervous… for tonight,” Alex confessed.

“And now? Are you still nervous?”

With a slight shake of her head, Alex answered. “No, it feels so nice to be here, with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm! Definitely.”

“Good. Because I feel the same way.” They shared a broad smile and Maggie spoke again. “And to be completely honest with you, I was feeling a little nervous too, until you open the door to your house and I saw how beautiful you looked. I mean, you are beautiful, of course. But, tonight, Alex… tonight you look incredibly beautiful.” Maggie awed.

“C’mon, you’re gonna make me blush,” she lowered her head.

“I’m just stating a fact.”

“How’s your hand healing?”

“Don’t change the topic!” Maggie laughed.

“I’m not, I’m genuinely interested!”

“Oh, yeah? Why? Any particular interest in it?” Maggie teased.

“Oh my god, are you ever gonna stop making me blush?!” She squeaked, this time taking her hands to her face.

At Alex’s reaction, Maggie burst into laughing. “Okay, okay. My hand is fine. Perfectly fine. One hundred percent healed.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“I’m sure you are,” Maggie teased again and winked at her.

When Alex was about to say something, the waiter interrupted them bringing them their dishes. Alex was having _gnocchi alla sorrentina_ and Maggie had ordered the vegetarian lasagna. Once he left, they started enjoying their meals chatting, laughing, and sharing stories.

“So, tell me about Jay,” Maggie asked, softly but with interest.

“Jay? Jay is my whole life,” she smiled softly with pride in her eyes.

“Is he…-”

“Biologically mine?” Maggie nodded slightly. “No, he’s not. He’s adopted.”

Maggie nodded again and encouraged her to keep talking.

“It was the middle of the night on a Friday and the sky was falling apart, I’ll never forget that. I was on shift when two cops came into the emergency room with a wet bundle of blankets, wrapped around a baby, a newborn. And when I say wet I mean freaking soaked, Maggie.” Alex started telling Jay’s story. “I was the one who received him, and when I got rid of the wet blankets and finally saw him, he was blue, like, literally blue. I checked for pulse and heartbeats but couldn’t find any. He was dead.”

Unable to hold the tears at the memory, Alex let them fall. She muttered a ‘ _Sorry_ ’ as she wiped the tears with her index finger. Only when Maggie replied a soft ‘ _Hey, it’s okay_ ’, grabbing her other hand, she continued.

“I was paralyzed. I didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have any pulse, and he was so cold and blue and… dead. But then something, I don’t know what, made me react and I started with CPR. All the doctors came to me to tell me to stop, to tell me that he was dead already and that there was nothing else I could do. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t stop, he was just a baby and he couldn’t die that way, you know. So I kept performing CPR for only god knows how long until I got a pulse. And at that moment, when I heard the beep on the monitor I felt my soul came back to my body.”

She smiled this time, still with teary eyes, and Maggie still holding her hand.

“We kept him in the NICU for over a month. I visited him every day, at least twice a day, until he was fully recovered. At that time never once anyone came for him. Ever.” She shook her head in disbelief. “I mean, how can anyone be that cruel, Maggie? They left him to die, there, alone, in the middle of the rain.”

“Some people are messed up.”

“There’s a big difference between being messed up and being a fucking monster, Maggie,” Alex snapped, though she quickly retracted herself and apologized.

“So you adopted him?” She asked, smiling softly.

“As time passed I couldn’t stay away from him, every day it was like I felt even closer and more in love with him. So yes, I filled for adoption. And it was a rough time, the adoption process surely is a bitch. But thankfully I had my sister and my mom, who from day one stood by my side and never let me give up.”

“Kara seems to be a great aunt,” Maggie commented.

“She is the best. And so is my mom. They love Jay as much as I do, and I’m so grateful for them. If it weren’t for them I don’t know where would I be.”

They shared another smile and Maggie threaded her fingers between Alex’s.

“It’s a beautiful story, Alex. Yours and Jay’s. Hard, but with a beautiful happy ending,” Maggie smiled. “You saved his life. Literally.”

“He saved mine, too. And now I try to imagine what would my life be like without him in it. And I frankly can’t picture it. I can’t imagine my life without him. I just… I love him so much,” she smiled the happiest smile Maggie has ever seen on her face.

“Happiness looks good on you, Alex Danvers.” Maggie softly squeezed her hand and took it to her lips, kissing it lightly.

They change the topic to a lighter one and kept talking as they finished their dishes. After dinner, they enjoyed a big portion of tiramisú, Maggie’s favorite dessert. They were so abstracted from the outside world that they didn’t notice they were the only ones left at the restaurant. Maggie paid the check, as she was the one who invited Alex on the date, and both started walking towards Maggie’s car.

“I had a really great time tonight, Maggie,” Alex said, as they stood beside the car. “Thank you.”

“Me, too,” Maggie linked their hands again. “And thank you for confiding in me your story with Jay.”

“It’s the first time I ever tell it to anyone that isn’t my family,” Alex confessed. “I don’t know, I guess I just felt like I could trust you with it.”

“Alex, can I kiss you?”

“Oh, are you asking for permission, now?” she teased, coming closer to her.

“I-...” Maggie shyly lowered her look at their linked hands. “I feel like we did everything backward, you know? Like first sex and then date. But, as much as I enjoyed and will never regret what happened between us the other day, I’d really like to do things right this time. So, yes, I guess I’m asking for permission now. Would it be okay if I kiss you? I’m kinda dying to do it since the moment I lay eyes on you tonight.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want you dying on me tonight, so,” she leaned down and gently started kissing Maggie.

This time they did manage to keep it that way. They were in the middle of the street, after all. Once they pulled away, they got into the car and Maggie put the key into the ignition. Alex couldn’t help herself and as Maggie was about to start the car, she slid her hand on Maggie’s neck tangling her fingers in Maggie’s hair as she pulled her in a passionate kiss. Maggie immediately indulged and didn’t hesitate on slipping her tongue into Alex’s mouth, earning a low whimper in return. Hands started roaming freely over each other’s bodies, desperate for more.

“Are you okay with this?” Maggie asked. “As I said before, I really want to do this right and am willing to go at the pace you want this to go.”

“Maggie, I’m so okay with this. Seriously, I want you so much right now.”

“Mm, yeah?”

“Mhm,” she hummed, never letting go of Maggie’s intoxicating lips.

“My place, then?” Maggie mumbled between kisses.

“Mhm.”

After a few more seconds of intense make out, they pulled away and Maggie quickly drove them to her place, which was only 10 minutes away from the restaurant. When they arrived at Maggie’s building, right before they got into her loft, Maggie stopped them.

“Okay, there’s someone you need to meet, first. She can be a little overwhelming but she’s a cutie, I promise.”

“Oh?”

Opening the door, a giant ball of fur suddenly threw itself over Alex, who far from backing off, accepted the greet.

“Oh my god, a puppy! I didn’t know you had a puppy!” She chirped, kneeling down patting and playing with the excited puppy.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Somehow I forgot to tell you about her, but I hope you don’t mind?”

“Of course, not. I love dogs! What’s her name?”

“Judy.”

“Aw, Judy! You’re such a cutie! Aren’t you a cutie?” Alex cooed the puppy, making Maggie smile. “Oh my god, she’s so fluffy, I love her!”

Maggie laughed at Alex’s fascination with her puppy. “She is! I think she’s some kind of mix with a Leonberger or something. I mean, she’s like six months old and she looks like a full year puppy.”

“She’s six months old?!” Alex gaped.

“I know, right?” Maggie chuckled.

“She’s huge! But she’s so furry and fluffy and cute I wanna hug her all day!” Alex cooed again. “How did you get her?” Alex asked curiously as she got up.

“She was a gift. From a client.”

“Mm, must have been a very satisfied client,” Alex teased, suggestively raising her eyebrows.

“ _He_ better, I did a goddam great job,” she stated proudly, emphasizing on the ‘he’. “Alex, what happened between us the other day I promise it was the first time that ever happened to me. I’ve never done that with a client before.”

Alex nodded. She wasn’t really implying anything, or even accusing her of anything. But hearing it did make her feel reassured.

“I believe you,” she leaned into Maggie in a soft kiss.

Maggie smiled and kissed her again. “You still up for it?” She then asked in a softer tone and sliding her arms around Alex’s waist.

“Mhm.”

“Good,” Maggie smirked, a husky tone on her voice. “Because I want to make you feel good tonight.”

With a low groan, Alex pulled Maggie in for a deep kiss. As their hands went up and down each other’s bodies, Maggie’s tongue started exploring Alex’s mouth, softly first but as Alex continued making low throaty noises, Maggie couldn’t keep from deepening the kiss, sucking hard at Alex’s tongue.

“Come with me,” Maggie asked, taking her hand a guiding them up the stairs to her bed.

“I really like your place,” said Alex, as she observed the loft bedroom and down the living area.

“And I really like you,” Maggie said back, resting both her hands on Alex’s waist. “And this dress. The moment I saw you in it tonight it drove me crazy, Alex. But right now, I think it will look better on the floor.”

When Alex nodded, Maggie softly took her hands to the redhead’s back and started unzipping the dress letting it slip down her body to the floor, leaving a completely topless Alex in front of her.

“Holy shit, Alex,” Maggie slurred, her eyes fixed on the other woman’s bare chest. “Warn a woman, would you?” She joked.

“Figured you’d like the surprise. That it’d save us a step,” Alex said biting her lower lip.

“Fuck, baby, you’re gorgeous,” Maggie cupped Alex’s breasts and started playing with her nipples, turning Alex into a gasping mess.

“Please, I wanna feel you too,” Alex said pulling at Maggie’s clothes.

Maggie indulged and in quick movements took all her clothes off, staying only in her underwear. When she finished pulling her bra off, Alex bent and started kissing her breasts with eagerness. Panting hard, Maggie’s hands moved to the back of Alex’s neck tangling in her hair, encouraging Alex to keep flicking her tongue at her nipples.

“Alex, fuck! You feel so good but please, let me make _you_ feel good.”

“Oh, you will,” she smirked, carefully pushing her to the bed. “But me first.”

Alex crawled into bed over Maggie and started kissing her deeply, both thrusting their tongues into each other’s mouths, moaning at the feeling of skins over skin and desperate for more. Alex broke the kiss to start a trail of kisses down Maggie’s neck to her breasts, where she spent another full few minutes praising Maggie’s perfect breasts. Once she decided to move on, she continued her way of kisses down across her firm stomach until she reached the waistband of her panties. Alex kissed and sucked and bit softly the tender skin, causing Maggie to buck her hips up, silently asking for more.

So Alex obliged and fixing her eyes into Maggie’s she started tearing her underwear off, leaving her completely naked and to her complete mercy. Alex could tell how desperate the brunette was for her as she was literally dripping.

“Fuck,” Alex growled at the sight.

“Alex, please,” Maggie panted, dying to feel Alex on her, inside her, whatever she was willing to give her.

Taking in Maggie’s desperate state, Alex shifted between her legs and started kissing her inner thighs up to her center and teasing around her clit.

“Alex, I need you.”

“Mm, yeah?” Alex looked at her, a devilish smirk on her face.

“Fuck, Alex! Don’t tease, please,” she growled, canting up her hips.

Alex slid one arm under the back of Maggie’s right thigh, shifting in a more comfortable position while with her other fingers started teasing around Maggie’s entrance through her wet folds.

“You’re fucking wet, Maggie,” Alex purred.

“It’s all for you, baby.”

“Mm,” Alex moaned as she licked through Maggie’s wet folds. “You’re delicious, baby.”

“Oh, lord, fuck me already, please!” Maggie begged in a loud whimper.

With a throaty ‘ _Fuck!_ ’, she brought her mouth right to her clit, eagerly stroking the hard bundle with her tongue, while with her index finger slowly started to enter Maggie. When she felt that Maggie needed more, she added a second finger and started thrusting faster and faster as she kept swirling and flicking her tongue across her clit.

Never pulling her fingers out, she crawled up and met Maggie’s mouth in a thorough kiss, where she moaned at the taste of her own arousal in Alex’s mouth. Both their tongues battled over control, both heaving hard, and both panting into each other.

Alex suspected that after so much teasing Maggie probably wouldn’t last much longer; and judging by Maggie’s loud and desperate moans as well as her nails pressing hard on Alex’s back she knew she was close. So not only did she rush her pace but also curled her fingers inside Maggie as she placed herself down again between Maggie’s legs and started to suck hard on her clit.

Alex suddenly felt Maggie’s heavy hands tangled in her hair as she desperately pulled into her and Alex felt her own arousal build up low inside her. So almost as an impulse, she pulled Maggie’s clit between her teeth and softly bit the impossibly hard bundle of nerves. It was a couple of seconds between Maggie’s body stiffened clenching hard on her fingers and came with a strangled cry that somehow managed to make Alex come herself.

“Fuck!” Maggie moaned, feeling Alex’s fingers still inside her, helping her ride out the waves of her orgasm as Alex herself pressed her pussy against the mattress, trying to ride out her own orgasm. “Did- did you just…?”

“You were so fucking hot, Maggie, I couldn’t handle it,” she confessed, not bothered in the least.

“Fuck, Alex,” Maggie growled, not completely down from her high yet but already feeling desire working up in her lower body again. “Come here.”

They made out for a few long minutes until Maggie regained control of her body and was able to return the favor.

After what might as well have been hours of sex, and once both of them made sure to be fully satisfied, both lay in bed enjoying in comfortable silence, enjoying the calm they found themselves into.

“Can I confess you something?” Maggie asked in almost a whisper.

“Yeah,” Alex answered, shifting on her side so she could look at Maggie.

“After we met the first time, remember that day?” At Alex’s nod, she continued. “I kept going to the same supermarket, hoping that I’d run into you again.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Maggie lowered her head, feeling shy and vulnerable at the truth she had just revealed.

“Oh my god,” Alex chuckled. Maggie stiffened at Alex’s reaction, suddenly feeling mocked. She moved to get up, there was only so much humiliation she could take.

“Wait, what is it?”

“You’re laughing at me.”

“No!” Alex rushed. “No, of course not. Maggie, I just…” Alex sighed a deep breath, and sit on the bed, covering herself with the blankets. Maggie did the same, resting her back on the headboard. “I felt so stupid when I blurted out the remodeling thing that day. And then when I told my sister about you I panicked because I thought I was suddenly falling for a stranger I had just met at the supermarket. I mean, how much of a bad cliché is that?” She rolled her eyes.

“You talk to your sister about me?” Maggie smirked, teasingly. But all of a sudden her expression changed. “Wait, did you say ‘falling’?”

“I… shit,” she sighed again, dramatically dropping her head. “Ugh, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to scare you or anything, I know it’s too soon, but…”

“What is it, Alex?”

“She pointed out that I wanted to call you because I was into you and the remodeling stuff was just a lousy excuse. And I panicked, because… well, because I don’t do this, okay? I don't fall for anyone, I'm not supposed to. Because I'm a mom, and I knew when I took Jay in what I was signing up for, that I was resigning to a part of my life. And I was content with it because that kid was all I ever needed. But then you appear in my life and everything I thought I was so sure about I’m suddenly not.”

Maggie remained quiet, eyes wide opened staring at Alex as if trying to understand everything Alex had just blurted out.

“Please, say something.”

“I-...” Maggie opened and closed her mouth, not really knowing how to answer Alex, mostly because she definitely hadn't expected any of it.

“You know what? Maybe I should go, Jay might be waiting for me at h-”

“Wait, Alex let me speak.”

“You don't have to say anything Maggie, I know what I just confessed was too personal and extremely out of place, so-”

“Just shut up, Danvers,” Maggie asked softly, but serious. “Can I speak now?”

Alex nodded.

“I don't agree with anything you said-”

“Right, yeah, so what's the point, Maggie? I’m gonna go.”

“Alex!” Maggie insisted, now raising her voice a little louder. “Please, shut up for a second and listen to me. I don't agree because, with all due respect, that crap you said about being a mom and resigning to a part of your life is pure bullshit,” she said tactlessly. “I don't know the first thing about it, about being a mother, or about children, or even about what being a family means,” she said. “But I do know what you just said wasn’t right. So, first of all, please reconsider that. You can have whatever you propose yourself to have.”

“And yeah, it’s too early,” Maggie nodded. “It’s too fucking early and too fucking frightening, to be honest, but I feel that same way, Alex. I like you so much that I’m so fucking lost here,” she confessed. “Never in my whole life have I felt this way about anyone, and much less after meeting someone in such a random way!”

“Right?” Alex chuckled, suddenly letting out the tears -happy tears- she couldn’t fight back any longer.

“So, what do you say?” Maggie asked, holding her hands together. “Should we give this a try?”

“Maggie… Are you sure?”

“I’m crazy, that’s all I’m sure about. Crazy about you and that little smug of a son you have.” They both laughed and shared one more kiss. “You do things to me, Alex. Things I never felt before, things I never in my life imagined feeling. So, yes. I’m goddam sure about this.”

Alex beamed and without hesitating threw herself at Maggie, kissing her with passion and with some feeling that she very much suspected was _love_.

She didn't miss the ‘family’ comment, but that was a conversation for another day. Tonight was about this and them, right here and right now. She felt happy, she felt complete, but most of all she felt excited to give herself and, most importantly, her son a chance at love and happiness, things she never imagined rediscovering in her life _until Maggie_.

**Author's Note:**

> The possibility of writing an epilogue or something is open so, we'll see. ;)
> 
> I really hope you've enjoyed it. I surely enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also, if you liked it, please leave a comment. Kudos are also appreciated. ;)


End file.
